


Language of Hope

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SG-1 runs across a victim of Klor’el’s, that Danny knowsSpoilers: Pretense





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Language of Hope

##  The Language of Hope

##### Written by Honor Martin   
Comments? Write to me at honor.martin@home.com 

  


SG-1 appeared through the Stargate in their usual manner, and immediately fanned out to secure their surroundings. Their current mission to P3J951 was slotted to be a regular recon, but it always paid to make sure. MALP analysis of the gate destination had shown only a darkened room, with some markings on the far wall near a set of large closed doors. With no signs of activity over the period of time they had the remote viewer running, General Hammond had given the team the go ahead to look around. 

"This place sure seems deserted." Dr. Daniel Jackson's comment, and accompanying sneeze, seemed to echo quietly back to them. 

SG-1's commanding officer, Colonel Jack O'Neill, had to agree; there was a layer of dust over everything. **Almost everything,** he suddenly realized. "Not quite, Danny-boy." He pointed to the floor and the others saw that the dust was disturbed between the gate and the doors to the chamber. "Lets keep our eyes open, kids." 

Daniel listened to Jack's remarks as he headed over to the wall. The markings seen by the MALP along the wall immediately interested him and he began to take a closer look at them. Jack studied the large doors, noticing that they had no apparent means of being opened; that is until Daniel, in his study of the writings, pressed a series of symbols. The doors suddenly slid aside to reveal a darkened corridor. 

"Damn it, Danny! What have I told you about touching things without warning us?!!" 

"Sorry Jack," was the almost automatic response, although, Daniel did have the grace to look chagrined. Carefully, Jack and the others approached the dark opening and began to make their way along the unlit hallway. Suddenly, after turning a couple of corners, the walls took on a familiar glint under the beams of their flashlights. Dark and empty, before them stretched a Goa'uld passageway; with its gilded walls. 

"All right, people. This just got a little more interesting." Jack's posture went from bored to alert as he signaled Teal'c to move forward with him. "Sam, watch our six. I don't want any surprises." 

"Understood, sir." Major Carter pulled her MP forward into a more comfortable grip. 

As the team progressed more carefully through the complex, the belief that the place was deserted seemed to be borne out. It bore all the lavish markings and dcor of many of the other ships and bases that SG-1 had previously been in, the golden walls reflecting their flashlight beams, sending them off down the darkened corridors. Every door so far opened had revealed chambers full of furnishings as opulent as any Goa'uld could want, but everything was coated by a thin layer of dust; or showed signs of aging and decay when they looked at it more closely. 

The activity they had seen evidence of so far seemed to have been isolated to the gate room. As SG-1 continued its exploration, trying to determine if there might have been anything of value left behind, Jack suddenly pointed his flashlight at the floor before them. There, they all saw that the dust on the floor had been recently disturbed. "This place is definitely not empty," was all Jack said. 

Teal'c looked around and motioned to the Colonel. "O'Neill, I believe we may be near the main sleeping chamber for this compound. If anything is to be found, it would be there." 

"All right kids, let's take a look around, shall we? Carefully," he admonished the anthropologist as Daniel began to move ahead of them. 

As they slowly approached the next intersection, light could be seen shining from one direction of the hallway. Jack cautiously looked around the edge of the wall, but saw nothing moving and motioned the team to quietly move along the walls. As they reached the large ornately decorated doors to the main chamber, Teal'c cocked his head to the side and held up his hand. Teal'c softly whispered, "O'Neill. There are sounds originating from inside this chamber." 

Jack and Sam both froze instantly, while Daniel took another second to register the Jaffa's comment. 

With that warning, both Jack and Teal'c positioned themselves on either side of the frame and Sam, at the Colonel's signal, quietly opened the door and moved aside. In one fluid motion both warriors had entered the room beyond and targeted the lone figure lying, curled into a little ball, on the massive bed. 

There was no apparent reaction to their rapid entrance, the slight form on the bed only moaning quietly. Jack quickly scanned the rest of the room, checking for anyone else that might be lurking around. Using a hand signal, he motioned for Teal'c to take a look through the doorway he could see at the other end of the room. 

Glancing around a second time, Jack took in more of the details of the bedroom; he found it as overdone as any of the others they'd already seen. The signs of abandonment were missing though, and off along one wall was a table piled with fruit and jugs of some liquid, although to his eyes the fruit looked a bit soft and overripe. 

Teal'c reentered the main room, shaking his head negatively, confirming to Jack that they were alone. As they all approached the bed, Jack could see long, wavy black hair cascading over one of the pillows. He couldn't see who she was; her features were hidden by the curtain of hair, but she was dressed like any Goa'uld queen they'd ever seen. For a brief instant he thought it might be Sha'uri, but realized that whoever she was, she couldn't be more than a child. 

Not sure if she was Goa'uld or not, Jack decided to be extra cautious, and made sure to keep the others back from the edge of the bed. As he was studying the girl, she began to stir and called out in her sleep. She seemed to be pleading, given the tone of her voice. She was moving too, pushing herself back against the headboard, as if trying to avoid something, ** or someone,** Jack thought. After a minute her motions and actions changed, as if she was trying to fight off her dream opponent. 

"Sir," Major Carter nudged him and looked over towards Daniel, who was staring at the girl in shock. 

"Danny?" Jack quietly asked. 

"It's Abydonian, Jack. 'No more, please. I beg you, not again'. She's pleading with someone not to hurt her again. Jack, I know that voice." Daniel finished, and began moving forward. 

Suddenly, the girl's entire body stiffened and she screamed in pain. A second later, still screaming, she awoke and sat up, panicking. Daniel was moving before Jack could say anything to stop him. 

Kie'ran was dreaming, she knew it was so; but that did not make it any less terrifying. Once again a shadowed form was holding her down. All she knew of her assailant were the evil glowing eyes, and the cold, harsh laughter. 

"Please," she begged. "No more. No! Please, do not hurt me again!" she whimpered as she tried, unsuccessfully, to push herself away from the dream demon hidden in the shadows of her vision. Again, the weight of the monster came across her battered body, and she cried out. The scream of pain and fear ripped from her throat and brought her into wakefulness, the reason for her terror already faded into the mists of her subconscious until the next time. 

The echoes of her scream still clouded her consciousness, when she heard a voice murmuring nearby. Panicking, Kie'ran pushed herself away from the sound, frightened that the demon had returned again. Then the tone and words of the voice began to register through her fear. The voice was soft, and warm words of comfort flowed into her mind. 

Kie'ran could not see who was speaking, and quickly pushed her hair out of her vision. She did not believe her eyes when she finally recognized the man before her. Never had she hoped to see a friendly face again. Hope and relief filled her as she threw herself against her savior and let go of the fear that had held her for so long. 

***

~It's all right. You are safe,~ He quietly said in Abydonian, trying to comfort the girl with words. He didn't want to startle her anymore than she might already be. ~The dream demons are gone. You are safe, child.~ 

At the first sound of his voice she cringed back, crying out in fear, but as his words registered, she stilled and then pushed her wild mane of hair out of her eyes. If Jack had thought she might be a child, he was mistaken, but not by much. Large blue eyes set in a delicate, heart-shaped face, looked up at them, clouded by fear, and then recognition. At the same time, Jack notice that her face seemed flushed, and her eyes a bit over-bright. 

"Dani'er?" Jack heard her whisper brokenly, before she suddenly threw herself at the young man. Jack had no time to react before she had reached the scientist, but instead of attacking him, she clung to him and burst into tears. 

Daniel quickly sat on the edge of the bed and gathered the young woman into his arms, quietly murmuring to her in Abydonian, soothing her hair over and over. Daniel's hand paused over the young woman's forehead briefly, and he frowned. He looked up at the other members of SG-1, and seeing the confusion on their faces, quietly told them, "Her name is 

Kie'ran; she's Kasuf's second cousin's daughter. The last I saw of her was on Abydos, when I went back that first year. Feels like she's running a high fever," he added quietly. 

Something clicked in Jack's memory, and he suddenly recognized her as the small, cute child he remembered hiding behind Kasuf and Skarra on their first journey to the planet. He remembered seeing her trying to tag along with Skarra and his friends, and being teased about it. At the time he'd thought that some things were, indeed, universal. 

"Daniel Jackson, what would a child from Abydos, who is obviously ill, be doing here?" Teal'c asked from his position by the door. He had moved to cover the corridor as she had awakened. 

"Good question, Teal'c. I know I'd like the answer to that one too," Jack commented. 

Daniel had been continuing to try and calm Kie'ran down, and when she finally seemed beyond her hysterics, he gently pulled her away from his shoulder. After giving her a sip of water from his canteen, he softly asked her what had happened. ~Try and tell me in English child, so that my friends can understand as well.~ 

Sam was amazed as she watched the obviously frightened young woman try and gather herself. When she started to haltingly speak, in English, she was stunned. Her raw, hesitant voice still carried the husky flavor of Abydos, but her English was excellent. 

The story Kie'ran slowly began to tell them made Daniel pale, and even Jack flinched. It seemed that, like Apophis, another Goa'uld had gone to Abydos to choose a bride for himself. 

"I was in the Cave of Symbols, trying to translate?" she hesitated over the word, "some new forms that I uncovered through a second room. I thought I heard Skarra calling me from the main chamber, like he used to before. He said he had come home and had missed his ~little shadow~." 

Kie'ran hadn't been afraid at first; she apparently, had been overjoyed to think that her cousin had returned. It wasn't until the Serpent guards had appeared and suddenly surrounded her that she'd become afraid. The last thing she remembered was seeing glowing eyes, and then some kind of jewel shining into her eyes. 

She almost broke down again at this point, and it took Daniel and Sam a few minutes to calm her to the point where she could continue. 

"When I awoke, I found myself here, dressed as I am now. A man dressed in robes, with a mark on his forehead, was waiting for me to awaken. He said that the god Klor'el had chosen to honor me by making me his queen. I was frightened, Dani'er; I stepped back from him as he reached to touch me." Kie'ran was silent for a second, and two large tears made their way down her already wet cheeks. Kie'ran was staring at the bed cover as she said this, and didn't see the startled looks that passed between the members of SG-1. 

"I angered him, and he said I must be punished for my insolence to his god. He held up his hand, and shone some kind of jewel into my eyes. I remember great pain before blackness overcame me." With despair in her eyes, Kie'ran looked up at Daniel and then away. Jack knew that look, and combined with the state of her clothing and the bruises he could now see, he knew what was coming. "I do not truly recall many events after that. Everything is unclear in my mind, as if hidden by a great sandstorm." 

"I am sorry Kie'ran, I realize this must be difficult for you; but I must ask you to try and tell me more. Why are you still here? Where are Klor'el and his guards?" 

**Good boy, Danny. That's info we definitely need right about now.** 

Kie'ran paused, trying to gather herself. She could feel a pressure building behind her eyes, a pain that seemed to warn her to take her thoughts somewhere else. "I remember servants coming to tend me, more than once, I believe. And there was another; but I do not remember him clearly, only glowing eyes and a light from a jewel, like those from the cave." There was a slight hitch in her voice as she mentioned these vague visits, and Jack could see her subconsciously trying to pull in on herself. 

Jack knew the signs, and when she suddenly tried to back out of Daniel's grasp, he was almost positive. She said, "You should not touch me, Dani'er. There have been only men here, I have been dishonored." That was it. That was all she said, but Jack saw both Teal'c and Daniel stiffen in anger and outrage. Sam obviously had reached the same conclusions too, because Jack heard her suck in a breath. 

**Gently, Danny Boy, gently. Even without clear memory of being attacked, she probably still feels it,** was all Jack could think. 

Without hesitation Daniel gathered her back into his arms. With a gentle hand under her chin, he made her meet his understanding gaze. "Kie'ran, whatever has happened to you is not your fault. You had no choice in your isolation or captivity. There is no dishonor to you, only to the one who would do such a thing." Jack was a little surprised to hear the steel in Daniel's voice. 

Jack could tell that Daniel's thoughts paralleled his own, and they were both beginning to guess that she'd probably been raped during those vaguely remembered visits as well. "The man who was here when I first awoke told me that Klor'el had said I must be left here to reconsider my actions. If he is pleased with my responses upon his returns then I might yet be raised to his side." The last was said in such a flat voice that Jack realized she'd given up hope. 

**Poor kid, probably expected to either be killed or turned into a Goa'uld. Uh oh.** "Carter?" Jack raised an eyebrow and cast a glance at Kie'ran as she once again clutched Daniel. 

"No sir, she's not." 

"Reading my mind again, Major? You're sure?" 

"Yes, sir. She is definitely not a Goa'uld." 

"O'Neill, if Klor'el, or his servant is to return then would it not be wise to leave before then?" Teal'c asked from the doorway. 

"Good idea Teal'c. Daniel, we need to move out. Can she walk?" There was no way Daniel would consider leaving her behind, and to be honest, Jack didn't either. 

Daniel looked up at his friend, a grateful smile in his eyes. Softly he told Kie'ran that they needed to leave. At first she clutched his shirt in fright and Daniel realized that she thought they meant to leave her behind. "No. You are coming with us. We'll take you to our home; the Tau'ri would never consider leaving you behind." 

Slowly, she released her death grip on the front of Daniel's shirt and he was able to stand up from the bed. Once he was standing, he held out his hand to help her to her feet. Timidly, she put her small hand in his and moved to the edge of the bed, placing her bare feet on the floor. The delicate sound of clinking metal accompanied her movements. As she stood, Kie'ran swayed against Daniel's hand, almost falling as she lost her balance. 

"I am sorry Dani'er. I do not know if I can walk as quickly as you." She tried to apologize. 

"When was the last time you had anything to eat, Kie'ran?" Sam suddenly asked as the girl almost collapsed a second time. She was puzzled as to why the girl wouldn't have eaten with all the fruit and other food piled on the nearby table; of course, if she'd had the fever for a while, it would explain some of the weakness. 

"I do not know. It has not been recently, I think." She swayed again, falling back onto the bed as her legs gave way beneath her. This time the sound of metal against metal was louder, and as the bed cover slid away under the weight of Kie'ran's stumble, the golden chain binding her to the bed post was revealed. 

At a glance Jack estimated that it was made of gold, and measured three or four feet long. Then he looked up; the table with the food had to be about ten feet away. **Just out of reach, no matter how hard she tried for anything.** Jack realized in disgust. 

"O'Neill!" Teal'c urgently whispered from his post. "I hear something. Klor'el may be returning." 

"Okay. We don't have time for this." With that Jack tossed his MP to Sam and knelt down. Using the blade of his combat knife, he quickly pried open the gold band around the slim, but bruised, ankle. He then scooped Kie'ran up into his arms. He was shocked by how light she was; he realized it must have been more than a couple of days since she'd become ill, or eaten. "Let's move it out; now." 

With the incredible weakness that weighted down her limbs, Kie'ran had initially feared that she might be unable to move swiftly, and therefore be left behind. She carefully placed her feet on the cold floor, and slowly, with Dani'er's aid, rose to stand. She had momentarily forgotten about the golden chain that bound her to the hated bed without allowing her to reach the abundant food on the table, until, to her shame, it was revealed at the same time as her weakness. 

It had taken only a moment for Dani'er's companion to break the binding from her ankle, and she then felt herself swept up into his strong arms. She couldn't restrain the small, pain filled, moan as his arms brushed against some places she hadn't realized were hurt, or the feeling of fear at his touch. To keep from crying out further, she turned her head against the solid warmth of his body and bit against her lip. 

The warrior by the entryway had called him "O'Neill," reminding her of the man that Skarra had so admired and liked. She recognized him now, and despite her fear, somehow knew she would be safe with him. 

***

Glancing down at the figure in his arms, Jack saw the fear and pain in her eyes. He heard her moan slightly, and felt her stiffen in his embrace, before quickly burying her face against his chest. **Worry about injuries later, Jack** he told himself. With a nod, the team moved out and quietly headed for the darkened corridors that lead towards the Stargate. 

Staying in the shadows, they quietly made their way back to the gate room. They were within a few turnings of it when they suddenly had to duck into a darkened alcove as a squad of Serpent guards and Klor'el suddenly turned the corner. SG-1 melted soundlessly into the deepest shadows as the Goa'uld and his guards headed back down the way they had just come from. Jack felt Kie'ran's trembling intensify at the sound of 

Klor'el's voice issuing orders to his guards. He glanced down and saw that she had bitten down on her knuckle to keep from making any sounds. Fresh tears were gently spilling out from under her tightly closed eyes, quietly rolling down her flushed cheeks to soak into the fabric of his vest. 

After the passageway was empty once again, they ran for the gate room, stopping only to make sure that no Jaffa had been left behind to guard the Stargate. Seeing that the room was clear, Jack signaled Daniel to start dialing for home while they all moved forward. Jack gently set Kie'ran down on the edge of the steps, out of the way of the initial shock wave, and then went back to check the corridor. He hadn't even made it to the door when he heard the sound of running feet. 

"Hurry it up Danny. We've got company!" 

Daniel hit the center crystal a second later and the gate whooshed open. Everyone ran for the gate, Sam sending the GDO code as she did so. As they all reached the stairs, Kie'ran, who had been trying to stand, let out a pain filled cry and collapsed. At the same time, an angry voice called from the doorway. 

"Tau'ri, you take what is mine!" Klor'el's eyes glowed sharply as he raised his ribbon device toward them all. His Jaffa also drew aim on the small group. "Destroy them! But do not harm my bride!" he commanded them. 

The Serpent guards opened fire with their staff weapons and SG-1 ducked for cover, returning fire at the same time. 

"Danny! Get her outta here! Now!" Jack yelled, backing towards the shimmering light. He and Teal'c continued to lay down a blanket of cover fire for Daniel as the archaeologist picked Kie'ran up and moved towards the gate horizon. Just as they were about to enter it, Jack saw a single burst from a Serpent guard's staff strike Kie'ran. The blow's momentum sent them both through the gate. Sam followed almost immediately, after checking to see that Jack and Teal'c were right behind her. 

As Jack and Teal'c backed up the last few feet, they saw Klor'el turn angry eyes upon the Jaffa who'd made the shot. For just a split second, 

Jack could have sworn that he saw grief in the young man's eyes, but if it was there, it was quickly buried by the anger Klor'el displayed as he used his ribbon device on his own warrior. Then everything was lost as the gate swallowed them. 

They exited the wormhole and Jack immediately yelled, "Lock it down!" The iris quickly closed over the pool's surface, and none too soon as three loud bangs were immediately heard. Once the gate had closed down, he turned to look for everyone else and make sure they were all right. 

Daniel was sitting on the ramp, gently cradling Kie'ran in his arms. Jack gave a little sigh of relief as he saw that the staff burn on had only caught her a glancing blow on the back of her shoulder blade. He winced in sympathy, and was glad that she still seemed unconscious as Sam began to cut away the ruined clothing. Less then a minute later Dr. 

Janet Frasier and a medical team rushed in with a gurney and started doing triage work. The wounded girl was then rushed out of the embarkation room, Janet already commenting on what needed to be done. 

As Jack walked down the ramp towards where Daniel and Sam still stood, General Hammond walked up to speak to them. With one look at Daniel's anxious face, he turned to Jack and asked, "Colonel? Would you like to tell me what's going on? P3J951 was supposed to be routine recon." 

"Yes sir, it was. Unfortunately, the complex wasn't as deserted as we'd thought. Klor'el's been using it for 'temporary storage', I guess you could call it. He kidnapped the girl from Abydos, and then apparently stashed her there, alone, and without access to provisions, for an indeterminate period of time. We ran into him and some snake heads as we were leaving." 

Daniel followed up at that point. "Her name is Kie'ran, General. She's related to Kasuf." 

"Well, we'll do what we can to treat her wounds, and then I guess you will need to arrange to send her back to Abydos; am I correct Doctor Jackson?" The general asked, but it wasn't really a question. 

"Actually, General, I'm not sure if that would be a good idea." Daniel managed to look depressed and serious at the same time. 

Jack raised an eyebrow at this bit of news. "And why not? You'd think she'd be better off if she could heal with her family around her, wouldn't you?" 

"Well, technically, I am her family, Jack. But there are a couple of reasons she can't go home. One, Klor'el might try to re-capture her, and he'd have an easier time if she were on Abydos. But the second reason is what bothers me. If she has actually been raped, then she'll be outcast. Since she is no longer considered 'pure' or 'clean' and has been 'dishonored', she won't be allowed to return to the city." Daniel paused, "You remember, Jack. The first time we went there and I was 'presented' with Sha'uri? The same result would have applied if I'd rejected her back then as well." 

Daniel rubbed the bridge of his nose, already anticipating the pain of the headache he could feel coming on. "To top it all off, Kie'ran was Skarra's betrothed and, unfortunately, very much in love with him. She might not remember things clearly now, but if she does, how do you think she's going to take it, knowing that she was attacked by Skarra? I don't know how this might affect her." 

"You're serious? They would ostracize her for something that isn't her fault?" General Hammond seemed incredulous. "Well, we'll have to decide something at a later date. I want all of you to report to the infirmary for the standard tests, and then meet me for debriefing at 1900 hours. Dismissed." 

"Yes, sir." Jack and Sam replied as the general walked out of the embarkation room. 

"You said Skarra, Daniel, but she was attacked by Klor'el," Sam commented as all four members of SG-1 began to troop out of the gate room. 

"We all know that, Sam, but Kie'ran doesn't know about the Goa'uld. She won't understand that even though it looked like Skarra, it wasn't actually him." Daniel sighed unhappily. 

Kie'ran slowly regained consciousness. The first thing she was aware of was pain; she seemed to be resting on a soft surface with her left shoulder wrapped and braced. As memory flooded through, her eyes snapped open and she frantically tried calling for Daniel. 

~Easy, Kie'ran. I am right here.~ Daniel had been sleeping in the chair next to her bed, a position normally occupied by Jack when he was lying in the bed, and been jerked awake by her frightened cry. He gently placed a comforting hand on her arm. He could see relief in her eyes as she realized she was still safe. 

As she looked around the room, she was surprised to see that Daniel was not alone. The other three who had been with him were also seated near. Then she looked down at herself and found she was garbed in a strange gown, with tubes of some kind entering her arms. Remembering his request to speak in English she hesitantly asked, "Dani'er, what has happened? Why am I here?" 

"You are on my world, Kie'ran, the world of the Tau'ri. You were injured by a staff blast as we went through the Stargate. Our Doctor has operated on your shoulder to fix the damage done. She has also treated some of your other wounds. The tubing you see is to help reverse some of the weakness you felt from not eating for so long. You will be fine in a few days, although your shoulder will take a while longer to heal." 

During Daniel's explanation, the other three people had gathered closer to him. Seeing her puzzled confusion at the faces, he quickly introduced the rest of SG-1 to her. 

"I remember you," she hesitantly said to Jack. "You are O'Neill. The one who came through the Chappa'ai with Dani'er the first time. You are the warrior Skarra admired." A look of surprise passed over Jack's face at being recognized. He knew she couldn't have been more than twelve or thirteen at the time. Before more could be said however, another woman came walking up. Kie'ran could see a tag on her strange white over-tunic that read Dr. Janet Frasier. This woman quickly, and Kie'ran had to admit, efficiently began to examine her. 

"Daniel said your name was Kie'ran, right? Well, I'm Dr. Frasier. I am a physician, or a healer, if you will, and right now I need to check and make sure that you are doing all right." With that she threw a look, that Kie'ran couldn't interpret at Daniel and the others and then pulled a fabric wall between them. Kie'ran tensed a bit at losing sight of Daniel, feeling frightened again. 

"It's all right, Kie'ran. Believe me, they'll still be there when I am finished. Now, I am going to unwrap the bandage on your shoulder to examine the wound. I warn you, it will probably hurt quite a bit; but when I have finished, I can give you some medicine for the pain. Ready?" 

At Kie'ran's hesitant nod, she was helped to sit up and the gown she wore was pulled away from her shoulder. Kie'ran had to look away, feeling uncomfortable and unable to meet the doctor's gaze as her skin was exposed. On the other side of the wall, she could hear the quiet murmur of Daniel's voice as he talked to the others. That gave her comfort, knowing he was nearby. 

Tears were quietly running down Kie'ran's face, from the extreme pain by the time the doctor was finished with her exam of the burned shoulder. Kie'ran bit her lip to keep from crying out, the doctor finished the examination and put new bandages on the wound. When she was done, she gave the young woman a damp cloth to wipe her face with. Once Kie'ran's gown was back in place, she pulled the curtain aside once again. 

"So, Doc. What's the prognosis?" Jack asked in his usual manner. 

With a kind look at the frightened young woman, Janet gave them the better news. She would save the worst of it until they were out of Kie'ran's hearing. "Well, the shoulder did sustain some pretty major damage, but it's all repairable. The blast hit the back edge of the scapula, which was probably the best place to take a shot. It's mostly bone, with only a thin layer of muscle. With proper care and physiotherapy, she should regain full mobility." 

After pausing to glance at the chart already hanging on the bed rail, she continued. "The fever is a result of infection, dehydration and lack of food, and shouldn't be a problem. We're giving her glucose and saline IV's as well as a course of antibiotics. The only other damage is the external bruising and abrasions, which will also heal; there is no sign of any major internal damage." She helped Kie'ran lay back at that point, and told her to try and sleep. "It's the best thing for you right now." Janet knew that the sedative she'd given the girl was already having its desired effect, as Kie'ran's eyes slowly closed and her breathing deepened into sleep. With that Janet made shooing motions to the SG team and followed them outside the infirmary. 

"Well." Daniel demanded. "What didn't you say in there?" 

Janet sighed. "Good news is that she's completely human, there is no sign of a Goa'uld infestation. Bad news is that you were right, Daniel. She has all of the physical signs of having been sexually assaulted, and is suffering from related traumatic amnesia. I'm sorry to say that it would appear the attacks were quite brutal as well." She leaned back against the wall and shook her head sadly. "Going by the pattern of damage and healing, I'm afraid there is evidence that she was raped more than once, and over a prolonged period of time. From what you said in the debriefing, my guess would be that Klor'el assaulted her on each of his visits. Most of the physical damage is repairable, including some minor hemorrhaging caused by what appears to have been multiple applications of a ribbon device. It's the mental trauma that has me worried." She paused to let her report sink in and then continued. This was going to be the trickiest part. "Daniel, what are the Abydonian views on children born out of wedlock? Or on abortion?" 

"Oh, God." Daniel paled at the Doc's questions. "Are you saying that she's pregnant?" 

"I'm afraid so. Judging by the blood tests, I'd say she's about three weeks along. I can terminate it without any problems; but I wanted to ask you about it first." 

"This is the worst." Daniel ran his hand through his hair. "There is no abortion on Abydos, Janet. And given that the child was conceived through rape, it will be really difficult to try and return Kie'ran home at all. As unfair as it is, Kie'ran and the child will be considered pariahs. Even Kasuf won't be able to accept them back into the village. They will be considered dead, and treated as malignant spirits. In the few cases I've heard of, the victims often did die, from neglect." Daniel sagged against wall. 

"You're kidding, right?" Jack couldn't believe his ears. "Some poor kid gets raped, happens to get pregnant from said rape, and she's the one to get punished!" He couldn't believe that the friendly people he'd met could be so cruel. 

"It's their way, Jack. Don't get me wrong, in normal cases the man responsible is dealt with too. He normally would have been sacrificed to Ra, but now they are executed, after being castrated." 

Janet sighed. "All that wonderful stuff aside, Daniel, you're going to have to either okay the termination or ask her. I gave her a sedative that should keep her under for a day or so, until the worst of the fever and infection is over." 

"I'm sorry Janet. I'm afraid that you can't abort. If she were ever to remember, or find out about it, Kie'ran would consider herself damned for all eternity for the terminated pregnancy. I'll tell her, if you think it might be better. I just hope that she's strong enough to survive this whole thing. I mean, hell, how do you deal with getting raped, and becoming pregnant, all by a demon wearing the body of the man you were not only supposed to marry, but are in love with?" Daniel's question was met only with a saddened silence. 

Dr. Frasier looked at the four members of SG-1. It seemed that Kie'ran had somehow gotten under all of their respective skins, hers included. "All right. That brings me to my next problem; she is definitely going to need some kind of counseling, but," she sighed in frustration and looked at Daniel, "I don't know who I'd get to do it. I'm also not sure whether it would be wise to begin therapy before she remembers on her own. It might precipitate some other form of mental trauma." 

Janet let out a long sigh and continued, "And to top it all off, she won't be able to relate to a normal therapist, even if we could get one with all the proper security clearances. I have to warn all of you that once the trauma of being kidnapped and rescued has worn off, she is going to start exhibiting all the classic signs of her assault. Daniel, that means that she is going to be afraid of anyone male, including you three." This was said with a rueful glance at the male members of SG-1. 

Daniel and Jack both swore at Dr. Fraiser's grim news, while Sam seemed on the edge of shock. Teal'c's normally stoic expression seemed to have turned to granite. 

"Do what you can, please. Kie'ran's a special young woman. I'd hate to see her destroyed by this," Daniel said quietly. With that he turned and walked back into the infirmary and sat back down beside the fragile looking young woman. 

"Daniel, I know this really isn't the time," Sam's quiet voice woke him from his light nap, "but I'm a bit curious about something Kie'ran said back on P3J591. What did she mean about being in the Cave of Symbols and trying to translate something?" 

Daniel looked up at his teammate. "I wasn't kidding when I said that she was special, Sam. Kie'ran is a natural linguist. She has an incredible ability to learn the patterns and complexities of language construction." He paused at his friend's fascinated expression. 

"The Cave of Symbols is what the Abydonians call the caverns where their history was hidden, and where I later found the Map Room with the other Stargate addresses. When I started teaching everyone English, Kie'ran was amazingly quick to pick it up. Then, one day I found her in the cave, slowly reading the hieroglyphics I had recently found. The ones explaining the about the gate coordinates. I hadn't begun to teach her the writing yet; she'd figured it out on her own." 

Daniel smiled, a bit ruefully. "I'm afraid I probably scared the living daylights out of her that afternoon. I kind of went a bit crazy on her, throwing phrases and examples of other writings and languages at her. Sam, she was able to connect almost all of them." 

"You're kidding, right? Without a root language, or any schooling, she was able to discern lingual patterns?" Sam was incredulous. "That must have been amazing." 

"Sam, you don't know the half of it. You have to remember, the Abydonians didn't even have a written language until we showed up on that first mission, 4 years ago." 

Sam was stunned. To find out that such an incredible ability had been wasting away in a society that never would have realized such potential. She shook her head in disbelief. 

Daniel gave her a small smile of understanding. He'd been just as dazed when he'd initially discovered Kie'ran's talent. Seeing Sam's amazement brought back to Daniel how he'd felt that day. 

~~~There was light coming from inside the cave. **Strange,** Daniel thought to himself. **Who would be inside? Sha'uri and Skarra are the only ones who normally ever come here to do other than fetch me for something.** As he ducked his head and entered the cavern, he was surprised to see Kie'ran, Skarra's young betrothed, silently running her fingers over some of the carved symbols of a second language he'd found. This writing told him about the 'address' glyphs, as he'd taken to calling the gate symbols, and the Chappa'ai. It was an explanation of what some of the designations were, and the constellations that related to some of the glyphs. 

As he stood there watching her, he heard her quietly murmuring to herself. Her words were unfamiliar, at first, until he realized that she was pronouncing the sounds differently from him. **My God! She's reading that! But that's not possible!** "Kie'ran! What are you doing?" he demanded of the startled young girl. 

Shrieking in surprise, she spun to face him. "Dani'er. I am sorry. I did not mean to interfere with your work." She began to edge around the room, towards the door. 

**Like a kid trying to escape being punished** Daniel realized. "It's all right, child. I am not angry. But what were you doing in here? I thought Skarra and the others were down by the mine?" 

She blushed at the mention of her betrothed's name, and then looked indignant. "He is. He told me that he was tired of having his 'little shadow' and then called me a 'nuisance'." Kie'ran's expression fell. "I did not realize that he did not wish my presence." 

**Sounds like Kie'ran is starting to notice the man she's supposed to marry, but Skarra is still seeing the grubby little kid that's always followed him around.** Daniel smiled. "I would not worry about that, Kie'ran. I am sure that he will miss you, especially if you are not always there. Why don't I tell you about the symbols on the wall, and we shall study them together for a while." 

Kie'ran's face lit up and she eagerly put her hand into his outstretched one. 

The next few hours passed in a blur for both Daniel and the shy young girl as she found herself in a world she had never dreamed existed. Daniel had showed her his work, and when both she and he discovered that 

she could somehow see the patterns behind the language of the symbols, he had asked her to help him in his studying of the writings around them. She was startled when Sha'uri entered the cave with an exasperated sigh. "Dany'el. I had known that you would be here, ignoring all need for food and sleep, but to keep Kie'ran here so late as well?"~~~ 

"What?" Daniel looked up from where he had been holding Kie'ran's limp hand, pulled from his memory of that afternoon. "I'm sorry, Sam. What did you ask?" 

The blond scientist looked her friend over carefully. She noticed the dark circles of fatigue and worry under his eyes; as well as the way his shoulders drooped, and realized that he must be exhausted. "It doesn't matter, Daniel, it can wait. Listen, why don't you go get some sleep, I'll stay with her for a while. Dr. Frasier said she probably wouldn't wake up for a few more hours." 

Daniel looked down at the small figure lying on the bed in front of him. "Thanks, Sam. I'd appreciate it. I just don't want her left alone." He laughed suddenly, in quiet, reflective sort of way. "I just realized. This is what you go through with Jack normally, isn't it?" 

Sam smiled, "Yeah. Getting him to go sleep is a bit harder though. Go on. I'll send someone to get you if she starts waking up." 

Kie'ran was dreaming again. This time, though, it was as if there was some kind of barrier between her consciousness and the nightmare events that plagued her sleep. She felt removed from the horror that she kept reliving. With this sense of separation, Kie'ran was finally able to see the face of the demon with the glowing eyes. 

"*Noooo, Skarra!*" Kie'ran screamed his name as she suddenly came awake. 

Six and a half months later..... 

A very pregnant Kie'ran was in the boardroom, with SG-3, going over some of the artifacts they had brought back with them from P4J559. There was an amazing amount of inscription on the various pieces, but the team linguist was having trouble with the translations because of a deviation from the known root language. The general had asked her to lend them a hand with the work. 

It still amazed the young woman that the people of the Tau'ri could accept her presence so easily, and even appreciated what Dani'er called her natural talent with language. She was happy to help her new family whenever they asked. It had taken her quite a while to understand that the Tau'ri did not believe her unworthy because of what she had been through. The fact that they welcomed her among them and gave her a home was, at times, still overwhelming. 

After Kie'ran had remembered her rape, it had taken Dani'er and his friends many weeks to convince her that neither she nor Skarra were at fault, or to blame for what had happened. It had almost destroyed her to think that her beloved could have dishonored her like that. Finding herself with child had been both worse and better. She had dreamed of one day bearing Skarra's children, and the thought that the baby she now carried was his was the only joy she felt for a long time. Gradually, her new family, as Dani'er had called them, had made her believe in herself once again; slowly they had helped her understand that there was no shame in her condition. Gradually, she had begun to smile again. And it hadn't been long before the sweet, shy eighteen year old had worked her way into just about everyone's hearts. 

As the small group sat around the table, the klaxon began to sound, warning that the Stargate was activating. "Incoming Travelers" came the announcement. Since SG-1 was due to return from Tollana at any moment, Kie'ran excused herself and headed for the control room. As she entered, she heard the general give the order to open the iris. He looked over and, when he noticed her in the shadows, smiled and nodded towards the stairs. 

General Hammond shook his head and grinned as he watched Kie'ran disappear down through the doorway. Her habit of always being there to welcome SG-1 home had begun shortly after she was released from the infirmary, and she never missed meeting them at the base of the ramp. He understood her need to see them all; they had become her foundation in the strange new world she was now in. SG-1, in turn, had adopted her as an unofficial member of their little group. He hadn't told them yet, but her official position had now been confirmed. As of two days ago, Hammond had received the okay, and Kie'ran was now a true member of SG-1. After she'd given birth she would be allowed to go on any of SG-1's missions that were classified below a certain hazard level. 

Hammond recalled how Daniel, with the rest of SG-1 backing him up, had lobbied long and hard to keep her on earth, and get her Special Service Status to work at the SGC. It had taken some persuasion but, after Daniel was able to prove her usefulness with languages, as well as the possibility that the embryo she carried might carry some of the harcesis knowledge, Hammond had begun to waiver. It was Kasuf's visit about a month after her rescue that had clinched his decision. 

As much as he liked Daniel's father-in-law, it had taken some willpower not to throw him back through the Stargate after the man had turned his back on his niece the moment he'd seen her. Kie'ran had been devastated and, as she'd run from the room in tears, Hammond had noticed that both Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill appeared torn between going after her and doing something physical to their visitor. It had taken quite a bit of TLC to repair the damage done in that brief instant. 

Below, in the embarkation room, the gate whooshed open and then settled back into its frame. As soon as Sam, the first one through, was clear of the portal, Kie'ran went up the ramp to greet her. Sam put a gentle had on the young woman's belly and smiled as she felt the baby kick. She then gave her friend a hug. Daniel and Teal'c soon followed, and the greeting was repeated. Even Teal'c smiled and patted her distended stomach, as well as bent down to give her a hug. 

Jack watched his little group and smiled. As Kie'ran got closer to her due date, the men of SG-1 were all beginning to feel like nervous fathers to be. **And I thought that Teal'c was protective of Daniel,** Jack shook his head in amazement. Kie'ran was still engulfed in the hugs of her friends as one final person stepped out of the wormhole and stopped next to Jack. 

"O'Neill. Why are you rejoicing?" the young man beside him asked. Jack looked over at Skarra, now freed from the Goa'uld that had taken his body too many years ago. 

"It's a celebration of welcome, a greeting and affirmation that we have all returned safely from a mission." Jack smiled and the two began to walk down towards the small group. When they reached them, Jack stepped forward to receive his own hug, and then turned back towards Skarra, his arm still around the young woman. 

Kie'ran stiffened as she saw who was standing before her, fear and trepidation causing her to try and step back, to hide behind Jack. She felt the Colonel's arm tighten around her shoulders in comfort, and looked up to see him smiling in reassurance. "It's okay," he whispered to her. 

Looking back at the handsome young man standing before her, she hesitantly asked in a small, hope-filled, voice "Skarra?" 

"Kie'ran?" he replied, just as quietly. Jack saw a series of expressions wash across the young man's features. First there was disbelief, and joy. "~Little Shadow~, you are alive. I thought you dead, killed." He took a small step forward, as if he couldn't quite believe his eyes. Then he noticed her condition, as unmistakable as it was, and his face clouded over. He stepped back again, and with anger in his voice, said, "You are dishonored. How could you do this; how could you allow yourself to be shamed? Who has made you unworthy?" 

As each harsh word fell on Kie'ran's ears, her joy at seeing her beloved again dimmed, and her hope for true happiness died. Jack felt her shoulders shake as she began to tremble and, as her sobs of despair began, she broke away from his grip, stumbled down the ramp and ran out the door. Everyone was too stunned by the turn of events to follow immediately. They were even more shocked when Skarra turned to Jack and continued. 

"Why did you bring her here, O'Neill? She has been dishonored and is cast out. It would have been better for her to be dead than to carry such shame and disgrace!" 

His words seemed to break the spell that held everyone in shock "Sir?" Sam asked. 

"Go!" Jack replied. She was out the door before he'd finished. "Teal'c, go with her." 

"As you wish, O'Neill." The Jaffa quickly followed Major Carter, knowing that they would need to find distraught young woman before something else happened. 

Jack looked over at Daniel, not quite sure what to do. Part of him wanted to strangle Skarra for what had just happened, one of the reasons he'd sent Teal'c with Sam. The look on the Jaffa's normally impassive face had been almost murderous. Jack felt the same sense of rage sweep through him, but he also understood that the young man might not fully remember everything yet. 

Daniel stepped forward, forestalling whatever response Jack might have made. "Skarra, what have you just done?" he demanded angrily. "In case you've forgotten, brother," Daniel's voice dripped with ice, "let me refresh your memory. Kie'ran didn't 'allow' anyone to do that to her. Klor'el took her body by force, like he took yours. That is your child she is carrying." With that, Daniel also turned and walked out of the room, leaving Jack standing next to a now very confused, and upset, Skarra. 

Jack watched Skarra's face pale as Daniel's harsh words hit him, but didn't feel any sympathy for his young friend. He kept his face neutral when Skarra finally turned to look at him. "O'Neill, does Dany'er speak the truth? Am I responsible for what has happened to Kie'ran; that she carries my child through force?" Jack was taken aback by the pain and guilt he could now hear in Skarra's voice. "What have I done?" he asked in anguish. 

"Destroyed the months of caring and therapy it took to get her to believe that she wasn't worthless, or to blame for everything." The cold voice of Dr. Janet Frasier reached them as Jack turned to see the petite doctor standing at the base of the ramp. "Now, if you will both please accompany me to the infirmary, I'll give you the necessary physicals." With a small nod at Jack, and another cold glare at Skarra, she turned and left the room, not even waiting to see if they would follow. 

**Oh man, is she pissed.** Jack didn't think he'd ever seen her so mad before. He glanced up at the Control Room window and received a concerned nod from the general. 

***

Kie'ran ran blindly through the corridors, not caring where she was going. She felt as if she were drowning under the weight of her broken heart and shattered hopes. At one point she vaguely heard the sound of someone calling her name, but ran on. Finally, after what seemed an age, she found herself at the end of a darkened corridor, in a part of the base she was unfamiliar with. One of the nearby doors was labeled 'Storage 29-19'. Exhaustion caught up with her and she slid down the wall to sit huddled in the corner. Kie'ran buried her head in her hands and wept as the grief and pain she felt washed over her again. 

***

"Any luck?" Jack asked as Major Carter and Dr. Frasier walked into the briefing room a couple of hours later. Like just about everyone else in the SGC, they had been searching the base for Kie'ran. 

"None, Sir. Where ever she managed to run to, it hasn't been found yet." Sam replied with frustration. "Has anyone else reported anything?" she asked with hope. 

"Negative on that. General Hammond called the main level, and no one has reported her leaving the complex, so the assumption is that she's still here, somewhere. Teal'c and Daniel have decided to try the lower storage levels, even though Kie'ran's never been down there. I hope they have more luck than anyone else." Jack was frustrated too. After Janet had finished taking some of her displeasure out on Skarra and declared them both healthy, she too had left to join the search. That had left Jack to look after Skarra. After getting them some food, he had taken the young man up to the conference room to wait. 

They'd sat in silence until Skarra had finally gathered up his nerve and asked Jack to explain everything to him; especially after the confusion generated by Daniel's outburst earlier. He had been filled with guilt and remorse by the time Colonel O'Neill had finished telling him about everything that had happened; from the rescue to the decision to keep her at the SCG after Kasuf's visit and her collapse. 

Jack wasn't sure what was going on in his young friend's mind, or heart. Skarra hadn't looked up from the tabletop since the mention of the rapes, except for a brief, pain filled glance at the mention of the pregnancy. Skarra's words during the Triad came back to Jack, "I would have married, had children...." Jack had been about to say something more to him when the women had entered the room. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kie'ran didn't remember falling into an exhausted, uneasy sleep, but she was awakened by a sharp, ripping pain across her lower abdomen. At the same time she became aware of a feeling of heaviness surrounding the child she carried, a feeling of something not right. She struggled to sit up, and as she leaned against the wall, another wave of pain swept through her. After a minute the pain faded, leaving behind a dull ache that seemed centered in the small of her back. 

Using the wall for support, she slowly and awkwardly climbed to her feet. With careful steps, as well as a hand on the wall for balance, Kie'ran headed back down the corridor. She stopped at the first corner she came to and looked around, unsure of which direction she needed to go in. After a moment of hesitation, she picked a direction and continued on. She hadn't gone more than a couple hundred feet when another painful spasm began. She fell to her knees, crying out in agony, her arms wrapped instinctively around her middle. 

***

Teal'c paused, and held up a hand to warn Daniel. The archaeologist could tell his friend was listening intently to the silence of the storage level they were on. After a moment's hesitation, the Jaffa suddenly took off running down the corridor. Daniel was quickly after him and followed down the empty corridor. 

After a couple of turns, Daniel could also hear the sound that Teal'c had. It was Kie'ran, obviously in great pain. As he rounded the corridor, he skidded to a halt beside Teal'c, who was kneeling beside Kie'ran's curled up form. 

"She prepares to give birth, Daniel Jackson. We must get her to the Infirmary." With that, he gently scooped her into his arms and rose back to his feet. 

Through the haze of pain that seemed to fill Kie'ran's mind, she felt Teal'c lift her into his arms, followed by Dani'er's voice saying something. Soon even that amount of external awareness was washed away as another wave of pain swept through her. 

Daniel had taken one look at Kie'ran, curled in Teal'c embrace, and reached for the nearest intercom. "Dr. Frasier to the infirmary! Medical emergency!" With that warning spread, the two of them headed for the medical level as fast as they could. 

Teal'c, as he was carrying her out of the level, heard her whisper one phrase before the pain claimed her again, "Please, just let me die." 

***

Up in the boardroom, Janet was out the door before Daniel's call was even finished. The others were close behind her, and arrived at the infirmary in time to see Teal'c gently laying his burden down on one of the beds. Janet and one of the nurses were already taking readings and examining her. 

Seeing Daniel leaning against the wall, Jack and Sam walked over. Skarra stood quietly to one side, not wanting to interfere, unsure of what exactly might be happening. 

"Daniel, what happened?" Jack asked. 

"Not sure, Jack. I think she's in labor, but something's not right. We found her down of level 29, curled up on the floor in pain." The colonel could tell that Daniel was definitely upset, but he was holding it well. 

A sudden cry from Kie'ran brought all their attention back to the activity on the bed. "Oh shit! Get her into the OR, STAT! She's hemorrhaging." Dr. Frasier's outburst and frantic order made everyone jump. Before they could react, Janet and the nurse had wheeled the bed through the door into the operating room and it was closed behind them and a couple other personnel. Left alone in the now empty clinic, the members of SG-1 looked around at each other, unsure of what to do. With a sigh of frustration, they all found beds and chairs sit on as they began to wait. 

Jack suddenly realized that Skarra hadn't moved since they had entered the room to see Kie'ran being placed on the bed. "Skarra?" he asked. 

"I do not understand, O'Neill. What is happening? What is wrong with Kie'ran?" Jack wasn't the only one to hear the confusion and anguish in his voice. 

Before anyone could answer, General Hammond finally arrived at the infirmary. Seeing SG-1 sitting around, looking grim, gave him a good idea of the severity of whatever was happening. "All right people, report." He looked at Jack. 

"Unknown, Sir. Daniel and Teal'c found Kie'ran on level 29, apparently showing symptoms of early labor." He looked over at Daniel for confirmation before continuing. "We arrived a bit behind Dr. Frasier, and a couple of minutes later she rushed Kie'ran into the OR." 

"Janet said she was hemorrhaging." Major Carter added. 

The general paled a bit at that. He knew the severity of that kind of problem. He'd almost lost one of his daughters when she'd started bleeding out after giving birth to his second grandchild. Knowing how involved SG-1 had become with Kie'ran, and how concerned they all were, the general said, "I was going to order this in a couple of months, but as of now, SG-1, you are all on stand down until further notice." 

"Thank you, Sir." Jack said with gratitude. The others all nodded their thanks as well. 

"Very well. Keep me posted," General Hammond added softly before he turned to go back to his office. 

Skarra listened to this brief exchange, a feeling of concern, and something else, growing within him. He understood the first bit that O'Neill had said; Kie'ran was suffering from birthing pains. He realized that it might be a bit early for that, but it wasn't unheard of on Abydos. The second bit of information, that Samantha Carter had given to the one called Hammond was unfamiliar, but he could tell from the others' reactions that it was not a good thing. 

Sam noticed that Skarra didn't seem to understand what was going on. With a quick glance at the colonel, who nodded, she told him, "Skarra, Kie'ran has gone into premature labor. That means she is giving birth to the baby before it is time. In this case, she's about two months early." 

"I understand. On Abydos, some women, especially those that worked near the mine, often gave birth before their time. It was not a serious thing. We call such children 'Nor'eqwa'." 

Daniel translated before Jack could even look over at him. "It means 'impatient one'." 

Skarra nodded, and continued. "Nor'eqwa are often small, but it is very rare that they do not survive. Kie'ran, herself, is a Nor'eqwa. But I do not understand, this can not be all that is wrong." 

"You're right. The bigger problem is that right now, in her womb, she has begun to bleed. It is a very dangerous situation, and can often lead to the death of both the baby and the mother, if it is not stopped in time." Daniel finished the explanation Sam had begun. 

Skarra paled, and had to lean against the bed beside him for support. "There is nothing you can do?" he asked, a kind of desperation in his voice. 

"What do you care if they can help her or not? Did you not say she would be better off dead." Teal'c's impassive voice cut across the room. It reminded everyone of the words Skarra had spoken only hours ago. The Jaffa had not yet forgiven the former host for his actions, and he believed that the danger Kie'ran was now in was a direct result of those words. He had carried her in his arms as she asked to die; as Skarra had told her she should. Teal'c knew how powerful a death wish could be, and believed that they might have more than just a physical problem to deal with. 

The resulting silence cut across the room as all motion ceased. Skarra's face lost all color as he drew in a strangled breath. As if he had no strength left to support himself, he slowly sank into the chair next to the empty bed. "This is my doing," he whispered in horror, as realization dawned. 

Jack, Sam and Daniel all exchanged puzzled glances, while Teal'c, impassively, moved to stand by the Operating Room doors, as if on guard. 

"I'm sorry, but would one of you explain just what you think is going on!" Jack's demand broke through the strained silence. 

After waiting to see if the former host would answer O'Neill's question, 

Teal'c uttered a single phrase, "Semuetr' Pri". Skarra seemed to sink further into himself at the very sounds. 

"Daniel?" Jack looked over at his friend. 

"Semuetr' Pri" Daniel seemed to be tasting the words, feeling out their meaning. "Se muetre Pris. Se could mean self; muetr sounds an awful lot like Latin for 'death'; and, oh, God! I'm not sure Jack, but I think Teal'c just said that Kie'ran may be unconsciously trying to will herself to death!" 

"What?!" Jack and Sam both asked in the same breath. 

Teal'c's voice gave them the answer. "It is simple, O'Neill, Major Carter. Kie'ran believes in the cultures of her people. Skarra's disapproval merely reinforced that belief, which until now we had been able to counter. Since those of Abydos believe that someone in her position doesn't deserve to live, being so dishonored, she too believes that. She may not consciously act to end her life, but that will not stop her from thinking herself unworthy of such and, in essence, kill herself through neglect." 

Jack stared at the Jaffa in disbelief and then turned to Daniel. "Danny? Is what Teal'c said true? She might actually will herself to death?!" 

"It is, O'Neill." Skarra's quiet voice answered instead. "Unless it is possible to convince her otherwise." 

Daniel looked over at his brother-in-law. "That might be just a bit difficult to do, Skarra." His voice almost dripped with sarcasm. "Considering the situation, odds are you are the one that she'll have to believe. She knows that we don't think any of this is her fault; we've spent the last six months convincing her of that. We think she is a wonderful, caring young woman, who has a unique talent that we desperately need here." 

"That is correct, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c added. "She knows that her place here, like mine, is assured, and will not be taken away. But we are not her true family, and therefore cannot substitute our beliefs for hers." 

Daniel nodded, as Sam added her bit. "Kie'ran has the most generous, and caring heart I've ever had the pleasure to meet, Skarra. She was able to understand and forgive you, once we were able to explain about the Goa'uld, and that Klo'rel was really the one responsible for what happened to her." 

"And then you go and open your mouth, calling her a disgrace and everything else, before you even realized what kind of harm you were causing. And you know what's worst from her point of view?" Jack asked the shaken and pale young man. "She loves you. You! The one who just destroyed her entire world with a few thoughtless, angry words. Even if we were able to overcome her unconscious belief in what you said to her, how do we mend a heart that has probably been shattered beyond recognition?" 

The look of growing horror on Skarra's face as the meaning of everyone's words sank in, was almost enough to make Daniel and Jack yield a bit. But Jack remembered the feeling of Kie'ran's body silently shaking, and the look of her heart breaking in her eyes. And Daniel, well, he'd had to deal with Shau'ri's death after everything he'd done to get her back, and had no sympathy for a proud young man who'd basically just thrown the love she offered him right back in her face. 

The uncomfortable silence that filled the infirmary lasted, unbroken, until more than an hour later, a tired, and bloody, Dr. Fraiser walked out of the OR. In her arms she carefully cradled a tiny, blanket wrapped bundle. 

"Doc.?" Jack was the first to break the silence and ask. 

"Congratulations, SG-1. You are all the proud uncles and aunt of a brand new baby girl." She moved an edge of the blanket away so that they all could see the red, wrinkled face of the sleeping infant. The members of SG-1 moved closer, and all carefully took turns laying a tender finger on the child; in welcome and awe. Janet continued, knowing what the others needed to hear. "Kie'ran is alive, we were able to stop the bleeding, barely, but she'd already lost quite a bit. For now she is still stable, but unconscious, and I plan to keep her that way for at least a couple of days. I'm also going to keep her in isolation until then." Janet gently shifted the baby cradled in her arms, and with a glance, handed her to Jack. With the ease of long practice, however rusty, the colonel's arms closed tenderly around the small shape and he looked down on the beautiful, perfect face with a feeling of love. He knew that they all felt the same about the child in his arms. 

Jack looked over the heads of his team and saw Skarra, still sunk into the chair, looking unsure of what to do. "Skarra? Do you want to see Your child?" he asked, his voice filled with quiet challenge. 

Skarra looked up, and noticed everyone looking at him. Jack stood in the center, holding the babe, waiting for him to make a decision. Skarra knew that what he did now would affect his entire relationship with all the Tau'ri, not just his friendship with O'Neill or his brother. Standing slowly, the former host moved across the room to stand before the warrior and then looked down at the delicate life cradled in O'Neill's arms. 

Skarra looked down, expecting to see only the sleeping face of a newborn infant. Instead, he looked into eyes as blue as a cloudless sky, as deep as a great ocean, and surprisingly focused; surrounded by long, dark lashes. They seemed to look straight into his heart, and uncovered what had been hidden there for many years. In that one instant, Skarra's world was turned upside down, again. He suddenly realized that nothing was more important to him now then Kie'ran's life, and the life of his child. He understood that, as much as he now knew he loved his betrothed, he would gladly give his life if it would keep her and the child safe and happy. 

Without realizing it, he reached out to gently stroke a finger along the down soft cheek, and then cupped his hand around the head covered in long, thick black hair. ~My life.~ he murmured to the child as one single tear, of love, regret and remorse rolled down his cheek to land on the baby's forehead. 

Looking up, Skarra saw everyone watching him, waiting. "Whatever it takes, I will do anything to repair the ill I have caused. Kie'ran is innocent of all I said, and I should stand as the one judged." He looked at the Jaffa, Teal'c, and vowed, "If my life be the price to make her well, gladly then will I yield it." 

A small gurgle pulled everyone's attention back to the baby, only to see that the child fallen asleep once again; one tiny, perfect hand tightly wrapped around Skarra's finger, and a tiny smile on her little face. 

Kie'ran awoke slowly, feeling as if her mind were wrapped in a thick layer of down wool. She felt different, but was unsure of what that difference was. She could vaguely hear sounds of someone moving around near her, but could not find the energy, or desire, to open her eyes to see who it might be. 

Suddenly, one sound penetrated the fog that surrounded her, and she realized what it was that felt so different; the wail of a newborn infant. The cry was interrupted as Kie'ran heard the sounds of someone quietly shushing the child. Slowly, for that was all she could manage, she rolled her head towards the sound, and forced her eyes to open enough to see. She recognized that she was in the infirmary, and next to her bed was a small cradle of clear plastic. It was empty, and for an instant, Kie'ran felt despair deeper even then that caused by Skarra's words. 

"Shhh, hush little one, your mother is sleeping." Kie'ran managed to focus her attention on the voice, and saw the surprising sight of Teal'c gently holding a tiny form, trying to get it to stop fussing. At the sight of the child, Kie'ran's heart seemed to start beating once again and she felt a tiny bit of warmth flow into the coldness that seemed to sit in her chest. 

"Teal'c?" she asked, her voice weak and frail sounding. 

"Kie'ran," he answered in his usual, staid tone. But it brought instant action as four people suddenly appeared from the other side of the privacy curtain. Doctor Fraiser moved immediately to her side and began checking her blood pressure and heart rate. Daniel, Jack and Sam all stopped just by the edge of the bed, near Teal'c and out of Janet's way. 

"Skarra?" 

"Has been sent to the Tok'ra to see if they can learn anything from the knowledge he carries." Kie'ran's eyes closed, briefly, as an expression of pain crossed over her wan features. When she reopened them, her glance rested on the blanket wrapped form in Teal'c's arms. 

"My child?" Kie'ran asked, hesitantly, hope undeniable in her voice, as she weakly stretched out a single hand in yearning. Teal'c immediately moved to her side, and knelt so that she could see the baby without struggling. Feather light, her hand caressed the down soft head. In response to her gentle touch, the infant turned her attention from suckling on a piece of the Jaffa's shirt to look at Kie'ran. 

The baby girl's bright blue eyes met with the pale blue of her mother, and all of SG-1 held their breaths. Kie'ran sighed as the baby immediately stopped fussing to coo at her. With a sad, somehow lonely smile Kie'ran asked Doctor Frasier, "She is strong? She will live?" 

"She's perfectly fine Kie'ran. She is healthy and alert and as strong as a baby could hope to be." She smiled down at her patient, trying to let her know that everything would be alright. 

"That is good. She will grow and be happy, without the taint of her mother's dishonor." Kie'ran turned a pleading look at her friends, that had become her family. "Promise me? Please." She ended in a whispered voice. Her eyes closed in obvious exhaustion, and her hand slowly fell from the baby's head. 

Simultaneously, the baby started to cry, loudly and demandingly, and the medical alarms started going off. 

"Damn!! Code Blue!! Her heart's stopped!!" 

**To be continued....**

  


* * *

>   
>  © June 30, 2000  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

##### This is my very first piece of Stargate fiction, and I REALLY want to THANK Renee for proofing and giving me suggestions on it. 

* * *

  



End file.
